Pretty Girl
by wrasslinfiend
Summary: How can Roman convince a girl like Brenda to be his one and only when he can barely get the nerve up to talk to her? He just wants to figure out how he can make her see the he's the one for her and he'll want for nothing as long as he has her.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sooo outta practice, but I'm gonna try to do a little something before I attempt to jump back into my other unfinished stories. This song that's the name of the fic has been stuck in my head for like a week and I figured why not write a thing with Ro. He was _soo_ good to me last year. Met him, he noticed my sign at a show and he noticed me again after the show, got his autograph, and he replied to me on Twitter so I love him a little more lately than usual. This turned out to be way longer than I expected it to be honestly so I'm splitting it in two parts. BTW it's an old song but new to me it's called Pretty Girl by Jon B. (I didn't intentionally make that rhyme I swear!)**

* * *

Roman Reigns. When people spoke his name many things would be brought up. His family legacy, football, The Shield, and even his "pretty boy" looks. He was this big 6'3 Samoan bad ass and nothing could stop him. That was until he met _**Brenda**_. Never in all of his thirty one years has Roman Reigns ever been turned into a stuttering nervous mess, but in walks Brenda Davis and things change. Just hearing her name would make his pulse race and his heart beat a little faster. She'd started working for WWE about a year after he got called up with the Shield and every time she was near him he'd be worse than a teenage boy with his first crush. It didn't help that she'd all but been implanted into his inner circle thanks to his cousin's wife, Naomi, the two quickly became close friends and before he knew it everywhere he turned she was there. Home having a little get together, there she was with her gorgeous laugh. On the road sharing a car, sleeping beautifully against his shoulder. She was driving him crazy without her even knowing it.

"Hey Nao? What's wrong with Ro? Every time I come around I feel like he just shuts down and isn't himself. I thought we were cool?" She frowned as she watched him quickly backtrack when he saw her walking down the hall.

"Bren, I swear you have to be the most blind person I'd ever met in my life. You still don't see it do you? It's been how many years now and you still don't notice? If you can't see it for yourself I'm not about to help you. All I can say is ask anybody backstage, hell ask Ro himself. He has all the answers you need." With that Naomi walked away towards catering.

For whatever reason Roman was always a _little_ standoffish when it came to Bren, but she figured it was because she was someone new to the crew so she always just rolled with it. One time when they were all at a party at Jimmy and Naomi's house he got a little tipsy and opened up around her, and was even little flirty. But she figured it was because of the liquor. There was honestly no way in the world he'd be interested in her. She was just a regular short black girl with way too much extra padding around her thighs and stomach if she was honest. What the hell could he possibly see in her? "Nah." She shook her head and went back to the seamstress room to finish off her work for the night.

She had the lightest workload for the night. All she had to do was a few alterations, bring a few of the guys and girls their gear. "Bren you need to teach me how to be as efficient as you are with your stitching! I can never get mine this good." Mikaze said as he playfully frowned at her. She just laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "I honestly don't know. I just always watched my grandma when I was younger and picked it up over the years. Maybe I'll teach you my tricks of the trade one day. But while you marvel over how beautiful my stitching is I need to go run these clothes to their owners." Walking out with and arm load of clothes wasn't the easiest thing to do when backstage was already a mess. She knew that she could've made two trips, but no two trips were for the **weak**! She regretted her decision when she walked into someone and dropped everything in the middle of the hall.

"Shit! You'd think these fuckers would see my short ass since I'm literally a walking pile of gear right now." She rolled her eyes as she went about arranging them by owner once again when she heard someone clear their throat.

"You alright down there? Need some help?" She turned to see Roman leaned against the wall giving her an amused grin at her grumbling.

"Well damn you're actually using your words today. I'm shocked." She smirked at him when all he did was raise a brow. "I'd greatly appreciate the help, but the show starts soon don't you have stuff to do?" She asked as he held the bigger pile of clothes for her.

"I'm not on until the main event. You should know that, and besides I'll always make time for a pretty girl." The look she shot at him made him chuckle. "So where are we dropping all of these? Lead the way." Shaking her head and walking ahead of him she tried to not show that she was flustered. Someone would have to be blind to not see how sexy that man was, but it still didn't necessarily explain why he was suddenly helping her. She wasn't dumb enough to deny his extra hands either though.

"Okay so I have Alicia's gear, Lana's jacket, Jericho's jacket, Seth's pants, Nao's shorts and Gable's singlet. I just need to find everybody I'm hoping most of them are in catering that way I don't take up too much of your time and I can finally relax for the rest of the night." Roman looked impressed as she rattled off the things she had.

"Wait. So you fixed all of these yourself? That's a pretty big work load for yourself. But then again you're talented as hell so I shouldn't be surprised. But on another note any way you can let me fuck with Rollins a little bit?" He asked only to pout when she shook her head at him.

"You are not fucking with my work, Ro. I don't give a damn how cute that lil pout is. That's like me asking can I fuck with your conditioner or something!" She outright laughed at the look he gave her. "Yeah now you get it." They made quick work of getting the gear to their rightful owners saving Seth and Naomi for last.

"Yo Rollins! Special delivery." Bren called out to him when she saw him making his way down a hallway. He turned around and caught his pants that she flung at his head. She crossed her arms and smirked while he inspected the spot where the tear had been.

"You never fail to amaze me Bren, but I see you have a little errand boy helping out today." He let out his cackle when Roman flipped him off. "I'll see you guys later." Seth shot Roman a look and then looked at Bren and wagged his eyebrows before he walked away.

"What was that all about?" Bren frowned at the back of the retreating Seth before she turned to look at Roman. He just shrugged his shoulders and avoided making eye contact.

"You know as well as I do that Seth is weird let's go find Naomi before she gets worried." He said quickly as he took off down the hall.

" _Yeah_ because your ass ain't acting weird at all or anything. Why would Naomi be worried anyway? She knows I'm the only one to take care of her gear and I'd never do anything to fuck her up. You know that's my girl. You know, what wait a minute. Why do you always act so weird around me? We run in the same circle and I honestly think this is the most you've ever spoken to me at one time. I mean damn man I've even been in your house! Do I rub you the wrong way or something? Did I fuck up something of yours? Because I find it a little weird that I'm literally almost always in your face, but we barely know each other." Roman just stood there looking at her. His mouth moving but no words came out.

"I gotta go." And with that he stalked off down the hall.

Shaking her head Bren went looking for Naomi. After what felt like an half hour looking she finally just decided to go to catering and text her. She would be lying if she said the whole Roman thing didn't bother her. From the day she started working for WWE as a seamstress she was taken in to their little squad. Naomi had quickly become her closest friend and the twins loved to pick on her and treat her as their little sister. When she was first introduced to Roman she was told that he was the twins cousin, but was practically their brother, and even when Dean and Seth were around she was their favorite person to lovingly pick on. But Roman always seemed to turn into his character around her. Silent and observant. If she could remember right he probably hadn't spoken to her until three months after her arrival. It honestly left her confused.

"Hey hey girl! Why you sitting here like you have ninety-nine problems?" Naomi bumped her shoulder with her own. Her bright smile dropped when she noticed it wasn't returned. "What's wrong, Brenda?"

"Why does Roman hate me? Did I do something I don't know about? Because I damn sure don't know what I did, but I wanna fix it. I feel like whenever we all get together there's this awkward tension between us and I can't stand it anymore. Before you even think about telling me to ask him I did and he damn near sprinted down the hall. Like, what the fuck did I _do_ to that man Nao?" She scowled at her friend when she started laughing at her. "And what the _fuck_ exactly is so funny? I have legit ass questions and you over here laughing!"

"Oh Bren. Babe you're too damn precious for your own good sometimes. That man does **not** hate you at all. Far from it actually. Hold on. Hey Jey, come here for a second." She said as she still tried to contain her laughter.

"Wassup, sis?" He said as he sat next to Bren and stole a strawberry from her.

"Our lil Bren here thinks Ro hates her. What do you think?" Naomi asked as she was barely able to keep a straight face. Bren jumped in her seat when Jey let out a huge belly laugh.

"What makes you think that Bren?" He was barely able to ask while he tried to reel in his laughter.

"Because every time I'm around he just shuts down and today was the first time since I've known him to actually speak more than a few sentences to me. I'm just trying to figure out what the hell the problem is and both of y'all asshole keep laughing at me when I'm being serious!"

"Bren that man loves you that's why. For whatever reason he got it in his head that he can't tell you his feelings so he basically shuts down every time you come around. You can't tell me you never caught that man staring and shit after all these years. I know you're younger than us, but you ain't _dumb_ lil sis."

Bren looked at Jey as if he grew three heads. What in the fuck would Roman love her for? None of that made any sense and he clearly didn't know what the hell he was talking about. How could he love her when he's never even gotten to know her honestly. She looked at Naomi who was nodding her head in agreement. They were both clearly on some other shit and she hoped that they didn't have to get tested for it soon. She wondered if Jimmy knew his wife and twin were on something.

"Whatever the hell it is that both of y'all are on imma need you both to get it out your systems before they try and piss test y'all." She shook her head and went back to her area of the arena and began packing up her things since the show was almost over. Roman Reigns in love with her? _Yeah the fuck right_. Once the show was over she packed all of her things and went looking for Naomi only to find that she and both Jimmy and Jey were gone. She took out her phone to curse her out only to see she had a text from her friend with an attached picture. _**We decided to leave a lil early tonight but we ain't leave you stranded! You're riding with Ro :) Loooooove you p.s. don't do anything I wouldn't do ;)**_ and attached was a picture of all three of them giving her a corny thumbs up. When she saw those three all hell was gonna break loose.

* * *

 **Alright so that's all I'm putting up for the night. Let me know if y'all like it and I'll upload the second part tomorrow! The song doesn't really come into play until the second part but still listen to it (if you want, no pressure!) He's basically asking for ass, but it's done over a beautiful beat and I love his voice so I loved it haha. Review so I'll know to post the 2nd part! Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

She was going to kill her best friends that's what was gonna happen. Asses were definitely getting beat the next time she saw them. With a sigh she walked towards the men's locker room and knocked on the door. Dean popped his head out and smiled at her pulling her into the room before she could protest otherwise.

"Lady in the room! Hide your shrimp dicks!" Bren sniggered at that. She looked around the room to see Sami, Cesaro, Seth, Roman, Neville, Titus, and the New Day.

"Only shrimp dick in here is yours Ambrose! So what brings our favorite seamstress over here? Trying to catch a lil peek huh. Baby you know all you got to do is ask!" Bren rolled her eyes at Titus.

"Nobody in this room has _anything_ I need to be peaking at. I just came to talk to Roman for a second, if that's ok." The room got silent when their eyes met. Before she could even say another word everyone suddenly decided they had to leave.

"Um, so Naomi told me that you said you would give me a ride to the next city. If it's a problem I can ride with somebody else." She bit her lip when he didn't say anything. "Fuck it, never mind I'll find my own ride." She turned to walk out of the door when she felt his hand on her arm.

"It's not a problem at all let me just get my stuff together." Bren shot him a confused look but nodded nonetheless. They quietly made their way to his rental and he took her bags before she could even attempted to lift them. "Thanks." The whole ride to the hotel was uneventful. It was silent except for the smooth R&B playing on the radio. A small smile played on Brenda's lips as she listened to the words of the song.

" _ **Your lips, your smile, your tenderness, ooh baby**_  
 _ **The way you walk, I can't resist your style**_  
 _ **When I sleep at night, I dream of you, ooh baby**_  
 _ **I wake up wet, thinking of you, ooh baby**_  
 _ **How can a man like me**_  
 _ **Convince a girl like you**_  
 _ **To be his lover and one and only**_  
 _ **How can I make you see**_  
 _ **That I'm the one for you**_  
 _ **And nobody does it like me**_

 _ **Hey pretty girl**_  
 _ **Can I be your man tonight, baby?**_  
 _ **Hey pretty mama**_  
 _ **Can I sleep with you tonight?**_  
 _ **Hey, pretty girl when you come to my room tonight**_  
 _ **I'll make you come through the night"**_

"Well that's one way of asking for some ass. The way he's singing it I think it'd be kinda hard to deny that." She smirked. Roman on the other hand just continued to listen to the words of the song.

" _ **Your legs around my waist so tight**_  
 _ **I'll slide down south to taste you right**_  
 _ **You taste so good to me**_  
 _ **How does a man like me**_  
 _ **Seduce a girl like you**_  
 _ **How can I make you my one and only**_  
 _ **How can I make you scream**_  
 _ **There's no one else for you**_  
 _ **'And nobody does it like me, baby"**_

Bren looked at Roman's face and he looked like he was deep in thought, but she learned her lesson earlier when she tried to question him so she let it go. And sat back and enjoyed the melody filling the car.

 _ **"There's a candle that's burning in my heart tonight**_  
 _ **And the flame is full of my desire**_  
 _ **And I can't help but desire you in my bed tonight**_  
 _ **And I'll touch you in the places**_  
 _ **Where no one's been before**_  
 _ **And I'll kiss you in the places**_  
 _ **Where men sometimes ignore**_  
 _ **And I'll take you to a level**_  
 _ **You've never felt before**_  
 _ **And though you won't understand it**_  
 _ **You'll cry and ask for more**_

 _ **Hey pretty girl**_  
 _ **Can I be your man tonight, baby?**_  
 _ **Hey pretty mama**_  
 _ **Can I sleep with you tonight?**_  
 _ **Hey, pretty girl when you come to my room tonight**_  
 _ **I'll make you come through the night"**_

Just as the song ended they pulled up to the hotel. Bren reached to undo her seat belt and Roman stopped her. She looked at him with a raised brow because whatever he was about to say had been on his mind the whole drive.

"Earlier you asked me why I act so weird around you?" He paused as she nodded. "The thing is Bren I don't know how to act around you. Every time I get near you I don't know what to say without coming off as a jackass or a creeper so I just decided not to talk. Since the day you walked into WWE you fucked me up girl." He shook his head as he chuckled. "I don't know how to put it any other way. You just walked in with that big ass smile of yours and I was stuck. You're smart as hell, talented as shit and you are one of the kindest and funniest women I've ever met. I've had these feelings for you since the day I met you and I've just been too much of a pussy to come out and say it."

Now what the hell was she supposed to say to that? Here she was in a car with a beautiful man confessing his feelings for her and she was stuck. Slack jawed and everything. "Why **me** though? You can literally have any single woman in the world and you want me? I don't get it. Dudes that look like you don't go after girls that look like me Roman. I honestly don't know what to say to that. I mean we both know you're gorgeous like lets be real here I'd have no business with a man like you."

"I want _**you** _ because I know how good of a woman _**you** _ are, and you can't tell me what type of woman **I** like. Ain't a _damn_ thing wrong with how you look to me. And I know for a fact that _you_ know I used to be way bigger than I am now. You're gorgeous your damn self and all I'm asking is for the chance to show you that. So my question to you pretty girl, is can I be your man tonight?" Bren couldn't stop the stupid little smile that spread on her face if she wanted to. He just had to use the same damn words from the song.

"I never would've thought you were this smooth, Ro. It's kinda a little overwhelming actually. But are you using just those words of the song while meaning everything else he said is my only question." She said as she walked into the hotel with a smirking Roman following her soon after. She was honestly still trying to process this whole day, and it still didn't make sense so maybe she was dreaming it all. But she'd be damned if she wanted to wake up anytime soon. The whole dream scenario came to a halt when she got to the reception desk.

"What do you mean my room was cancelled! How can it be cancelled if I didn't do it myself? This is some bullshit! What kinda place y'all running out here where other motherfuckers can cancel my hotel reservation?" Ro walked a little faster when he saw Bren going off on the poor receptionist.

"What's going on here?" He asked as he tried to calm down Bren.

"They canceled my reservation for whatever reason and he just told me that they're booked up for the night! What the hell am I supposed to do now? First Nao and the twins leave me now I don't even have a damn bed to sleep in!" Bren huffed and walked toward the sitting area while Ro talked to the receptionist desk picking up his own key.

"C'mon Bren looks like you're sleeping with me after all." He smirked as he sat next to her on the couch.

"And how do you figure that Mr. Reigns?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well seeing as you don't have a room anymore and I do the only logical thing would be for you to come to my room. I mean what kind of man would I be to leave a pretty girl out here all alone and unable to get her beauty rest? Nah that wouldn't sit too well with me. So lets go." He stood and held his hand out to her. She looked at it cautiously and rolled her eyes with a slight smile as she grabbed his hand.

"No freaky shit though, Roman." She pointed at him. He innocently held his hands up.

"I won't do anything you don't _want_ me to do pretty girl." He smirked as they walked toward the elevators. The whole ride up all Bren could think about was she was about to spend the night with Roman Reigns, the man she'd known for years but never really spoke to. She was going to sleep in the same bed as Roman Reigns! What the fuck was her life right now? Walking down the hall to their room she swore she could hear her heart pounding with each step closer to the door. The only thing she didn't know was that she wasn't the only one freaking out. Roman felt like he was sweating. He was about to spend the night with the woman who was constantly on his mind for the past almost five years. She was gonna sleep in the same bed. All he could think was dick don't betray me now.

He slid the key card in the slot and look around the room. It was a standard room Queen sized bed, TV, desk, and chair. He couldn't really comprehend that this was real. But it was. He moved to the side so that she could walk into the room.

"So um you wanna get room service or do you just wanna call it a night and go to bed?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"I guess I could eat since I didn't really have much at the arena. I'll pay for it though it's the least I could do since I'm intruding on your personal space. If you want you can get showered and stuff and I'll order just tell me what you want." She said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Nah, not having that you go take a shower and I'll get dinner. What do you want? I'm really craving a cheeseburger and fries right about now even if I'll have to work it off in the morning." He said as he looked over the room service menu.

"Are you always this stubborn? I guess I'll take the same thing as you then." She asked as she stood and stretched accidentally letting out a sensual moan. Ro watched as her shirt got tighter over her chest. That moan sent a shock straight to his crotch and he had to clear his mind quick because she was obviously talking to him.

"Maybe. But you'll get used to it. Enjoy your shower pretty girl." She disappeared into the bathroom and he let out a shaky sigh. He could do this he was a grown ass man not a horny little teenager. He ordered the food and turned on the TV to find something to watch and what felt like five minutes to him turned into thirty and the food arrived and Bren was still in the bathroom.

"Hey Bren, the foods here whenever you're ready to stop hiding." He sat in one of the chairs and began eating his food when he heard the lock click on the door. What he was expecting he didn't know, but he damn sure was pleased with what he got. Bren was standing in the doorway of the bathroom with a shirt that barely covered her hips and one of the smallest pairs of shorts, or were they panties, that he'd ever seen. The burger in his hands was no longer what he was hungry for. It didn't help that she was standing there looking so damn shy either.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT!" Why didn't she pack anything to sleep in that covered her ass? How could she have forgotten what her pajamas looked like before she walked into the bathroom? Now she had to go out there with her ass hanging all out. "Well he won't think I'm such a _pretty girl_ when he sees the rolls." She sighed and sat on the toilet and hung her head. This was gonna a whole lot more awkward than it needed to be. She then looked on the sink at her bonnet. "Ain't no way I'm walking out there with my bonnet on and my ass out. Edges forgive me." She looked up at the ceiling only to jump when she heard a knock on the door. Shit now he knew she was stalling. "Might as well get this over with."

Slowly reaching for the knob she stood in the doorway unsure of what to do. She couldn't walk around the bed without her ass being in his face and she didn't want to climb on the bed so she stood there for a minute. When she looked up at Roman he was staring back at her with his burger in his hands and his mouth slightly open. "You might wanna close your mouth there, Ro. Didn't your mom ever tell you it's not polite to stare?"

* * *

 _I didn't forget about this! I just keep going overboard every time I try to add to this little thing! And the fact that I keep picking up extra shifts at work doesn't free up much of my time. Gotta make that money since I'm going to Wrestlemania in a couple months! There's still more because I clearly don't know how to keep the limits I set for shit. Maybe 1 or 2 chapters tops! But thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this. Can I get some more for this one? Please!_ **Ctinaisfashion, yes I did! I been listening to his songs since I watched it, but this one had me in my feelings lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

Roman shook his head and cleared his throat hoping to clear the dirty thoughts running through his mind. "I wasn't staring. I was just making sure you got outta there in one piece since you were in there for twenty years. Um, I'm gonna go take my shower now. Foods right over there." And with that he almost ran into the bathroom.

"This is gonna be a _loooong_ night." Bren said as she threw her head back. If she thought she was in the bathroom a long time she didn't have shit on Roman. She was able to eat her entire meal and he still wasn't out of the bathroom. After what felt like forever Bren got tired of waiting for him to come out so she claimed her side of the bed. He walked out to see Bren under the blankets watching some scary movie.

"Can I ask you a question Ro?" He walked over to the other side of the bed and propped his head on his arm as he laid next to her.

"Wassup, pretty girl?" He smiled as she rolled her eyes at the term.

"So let's say we decided to be a _thing_ right what exactly would that mean. That means you're my man or whatever? Hypothetically speaking." He turned her face so that she was looking at him.

"That means I'd have the honor of getting to tell any and all motherfuckers who even think of approaching you that you're my girlfriend. And that if they have a problem I'd have no problem beating their asses. So hypothetically speaking and all that does that mean I have a girlfriend now?" Although the only light in the whole room was illuminating from the TV Bren swore he could see her blushing as she tried to keep eye contact.

"I mean I guess you could take one for the team and claim me." She mumbled only to gasp when he was on her in less than a second.

"One thing you're gonna learn quick is that I ain't gonna tolerate that shit right there. I've already told you that there is not a damn thing wrong with the way you look in my eyes. I think what I need to do is prove it to you." Bren looked at the lust that he had in his eyes and tried to inch her way up the bed away from his stare.

"Wait, I thought you were joking when you were saying you wanted to try this."

"I'd never joke about something like this, Bren. Let me prove to you how much I appreciate you just the way you are." With that he gently cupped her cheek without breaking eye contact and leaned down to connect her lips with his own. It was quick but the spark that they both felt once they pulled away did nothing but draw them back together. Bren was quick to get on her knees to try and get better access to his lips while he cupped the back of her neck. Pulling away wasn't what either wanted to do, but air was necessary. Roman pulled away to look her in the eye as he caressed her bottom lip.

"I've been waiting to do that for years." Bren let out a soft moan as she listened to his voice go even deeper than normal.

"Well by all means don't ever let me stop you from doing it from now on." She whispered as she kept her eyes closed and just enjoyed the sensations running through her. She was really just trying to process all of this. She was essentially half naked on a bed with a shirtless Roman who was apparently now her boyfriend. Whatever she did in her life to deserve these blessings she was grateful.

"Lay down, Brenda." Three words had never left her so shook in her life, but she wasn't stupid enough to not comply. He carefully spread her knees, rubbing her thighs up and down with careful tenderness. She could do nothing but lay there and bite her lip because she had no idea what this beautiful man had in store for her. "Can I?" He asked as his hands slowly started to slide upward under her shirt. With a quick nod his hands finished their journey. It felt like he was fine tuning her nipples and what I tune she was about to sing because of it. But she was quickly getting impatient so she pushed him back and threw her shirt off and laid back with a small huff of annoyance.

"I was getting there." He chuckled when she did nothing more than hunch her shoulders at the look he gave her.

"I got impatient." She slowly started to regret taking her shirt off once she saw him taking in her mostly naked body. Bren got a little wary when he slowly started to shake his head. Clearly he was starting to second guess this.

"You honestly don't know how gorgeous you are do you? That's alright though because I'm gonna prove it and then some." He pulled his hair up into his trademark bun before he damn near attacked her chest and neck with kisses. That she could handle... kind of but her eyes began to roll into the back of her head when decided to attach himself to her nipples. Now if she was thinking with a clear head she would've remembered that she didn't necessarily like her nipples played with. But then again she'd also never lost the ability to speak from a few kisses.

"Fuck you're killin' me Ro." She hissed. Bren was loving how he could be a mixture of both rough and gentle. But if his ass continued to tease her she'd explode. If Bren thought that was bad she was **not** ready for what he was pulling out of his bag of tricks next. But she was so caught up in what his talented mouth was doing that she didn't notice his hand starting to make it's way into her panties. As soon as his hand came in contact with her the arch in her back even caught her by surprise. "Shit!"

He just let out a deep chuckle as he continued to explore her body. The only noises that could be heard in the room was Bren's whining, and the slick noises that her body was making thanks to Roman. Roman bent down, brushing his lips very gently against her inner thigh causing her to suck in a quick breath. Her body trembled from the teasing touch. And Roman did nothing but take his sweet time. He was so good she didn't even notice him taking off her panties. She'd often see him stick his tongue out and flick it during matches, but in this very moment she was experiencing it first hand and was on the verge of tapping out and it'd been less than five minutes. Damn him and his talented tongue.

"Nah, you can't be pulling away already. I'm just getting started with you." He said as he looked at her when she shivered when he ran his index finger along her inner thigh.

"Well nobody told you to have a fuckin amazing tongue and use it on me when I haven't had any in almost four years. I'm outta practice." She outright laughed at the look on his face at the mention of it being almost four years.

"Four years? You haven't had sex in four years! Oh pretty girl say no more, we about to make up for all that lost time." Bren knew she wasn't gonna be walking right the next day from his smirk alone. She kinda felt the need to say a small prayer for her vagina, but decided against it. Prayer quickly went out the window when he went back to the task at hand. The moan that left her lips when he began to suckle the most intimate part of her could no doubt be heard throughout the hotel. All of the sensations this man was giving her and all of the pent up sexual frustration was just too much for her to handle.

Roman watched her as she slowly came down from her high. Her chest quickly rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. "I don't remember getting head to be that good. Either your tongue is magical or all the other dudes I messed with in the past weren't doing it right." Roman smiled and just continued to watch her until her eyes opened.

"Clearly you must not have had a real man up until now then, but I've been told a time or two that my tongue was magical so you're welcome." Bren slapped his chest as she laughed. She then slowly started to kiss up his chest until she reached his lips. Her hands began to do some exploring of her own. She tried to kiss down his stomach toward where she really wanted to be, but he stopped her.

"Nah pretty girl, this is all about you tonight." She whined as he made sure to direct her up to his lips instead.

"Fiiine. But since I'm the only one currently laying here butt ass naked imma need you to start losing some clothes." She said as she tugged on his sweat pants.

"Now that I can do." He stood up and in one full swoop his pants were off and Bren's jaw was on the floor. Every single inch of this man was perfection. He was currently standing in front of her completely naked and she was salivating.

"Well damn. Um, wow okay. I don't think that's about to fit. Like at all." She was dumbfounded honestly. Mentally she knew that she wouldn't have the easiest time getting around, but she didn't know she'd need a damn wheelchair!

"Trust me pretty girl I'll fit just right, but I'll take it slow for you anyway." He needed to stop saying shit like that! He already had her butt naked in his bed. What else did he want her first born, because at this point she'd probably be all too willing to give it to him. Before she could say anything else she saw him reach for something out of his bag.

"Oh so you be getting ass on the regular on the road? You just have condoms on hand." She was stalling and she knew it, but dammit the man was huge!

"Nah. But I never knew when you'd come around so I had to stay ready." Fuck. Smooth fucker.

"You're too damn good at too many things did you know that." He smirked as he walked towards her and pulled her legs so that they were dangling off the bed.

"I'm about to show you how good I can really be." He muttered in her ear before running his tongue up her neck causing goosebumps to rise on her skin.

Although she'd been able to mentally process everything he had to offer it did nothing to physically prepare her body enough. The gasp of air that left Bren's lungs when he slowly began to slide into her had her trying to decide if she needed an inhaler. He gave her a few shallow strokes before completely filling her. Bren could do nothing but stare up at him mesmerized. He slowly pulled out only to quickly snap his hips forward. "Shit!" Bren all but yelled as she kept a hand on his lower stomach.

Roman did nothing more but smirk down at her before repeating the maneuver daring her to make the next move. The feeling of her being perfectly full and the extreme pleasure of it all was something she could easily become addicted to. Letting out a groan she reached behind him and grabbed his ass making sure to run her nails across his skin as she pulled him even closer to her if that was possible. The faster his stokes became the more she was getting used to it, but her breath had yet to return to her lungs.

"What's wrong pretty girl? Cat got your tongue?" He asked as he gave a harder thrust.

"I'm, fuck, trying to remember to breath ohhh shit! Right there Ro!"

"Nah you're breathing just fine. I wanna hear you scream my name, pretty girl. Let everybody know who is making you feel good. Or if you want I can always stop." He paused mid stroke.

"Roman I swear I will finish myself off if you don't stop playing right the fuck now." Bren all but whined as she tried to push her hips up to meet his. He still wasn't moving so she took initiative into her own hands. Insecurities be damned she was trying to get off. Bren caught him off guard as she pushed him back. His back quickly connected to the mattress and she smoothly threw her leg over his hip and lowered herself onto him with a hiss.

"You wanted to play games so now I'm just gonna have to take what's mine." Bren spoke into his ear as she slowly began to ride him. He was hitting her sweet spot deliciously and she couldn't take it anymore. She threw her had back as she came apart around him. Only Roman wasn't done with her yet.

"Nah pretty girl that's not how this is ending. You got yours now it's my turn." He held her as she slumped against his chest and gently placed her on her stomach. "C'mon baby get on them knees." He wanted her on her knees but she currently didn't even remember where her knees were! She was still on the verge of unrolling her eyes from the back of her head. But she somehow managed to do what he asked. On his first thrust he had her clinging to the headboard. There would be no slow and gentle now. His was officially about to blow her back out. But Bren was gonna enjoy every second of it.

The only noises that could be heard was Bren's whines, Roman's groans, and their skin slapping each others. Before long Bren's legs gave out and Roman held her to his chest as he continued to pump into her. He was determined to hold onto his release until she had her third. A few thrusts more and she came undone in his arms.

"Yeah, come all over my dick pretty girl. Yeah just like that. Fuck!" He quickly pulled out of her and she laid down as he released onto her lower back.

"Next time I'm not gonna take anything less than you screaming my name, but since it was your first time back at it I'll let you slide this once." He chuckled when she flipped him off as he got up to walk to the bathroom for a towel. He gently and carefully wiped his mess off her back and threw the towel into the bathroom.

"I could've sworn you were wearing a condom. Just because we're in a relationship now doesn't mean we can have little oops situations like that again. But when I wake up in twenty hours we can talk about all that shit right now I'm gonna need you get over her and cuddle me because you really worked my ass over and I wasn't prepared." They both laughed as he snuggled up into the bed with her.

"Whatever you want, pretty girl." He said as he threw his arm around her and kissed her head.

* * *

 **Ok so I'm clearly crazy outta practice because I rewrote this like four time and I still don't love it, but here it is. I'm gonna have one more chapter that's basically gonna be the aftermath and Bren's gonna "yell" at Naomi and the twins for stranding her, but also hit Nao with that tea from the night before! Then that's gonna be it so I can TRY to get back into my other stories. It HIGH key bothers me that I still have 2 unfinished stories about my faves so I need to get those done! Not gonna give a definite date on when I'll post again because I don't wanna lie but I can definitely say it'll be before the month is up because I gotta focus on Mania next month! Review please!?**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Bren woke up aching but she wasn't complaining. Her night was spent exploring the gorgeous man that was now her boyfriend's body. And she was a damn quick learner. She watched Roman as he slept peacefully next to her, the thin sheet barely covering his lower half. Some hair had escaped his bun and was cascading over his shoulder. He was beautiful even when he slept! Bren tried to quietly get out of the bed, but clearly she wasn't quiet enough. Roman's arm shot out and grabbed her around the waist before she could even get her second foot onto the floor.

"Where you think you're going, pretty girl?" He murmured into her neck as he spooned into her. She let a small smile grace her face as she laid her arm on top of his.

"I was just going to go to the bathroom. I wasn't making a run for it. Even though I kinda should with how loud you were snoring down the place." His eyes popped open at that.

"I don't _snore_! And the only person in this bed right now that was making enough noise to bring anything down was you. Did you even hear yourself last night? _Oh Ro, yeah right there baby that's my spot!_ I'm surprised that we didn't have security up here bangin on the door." Bren did nothing but roll her eyes.

"Like it's my fault you have a tongue like a damn snake. Shut up! It's not funny, Roman." She whined as all he did was laugh. She turned around to face him and was greeted by his gorgeous smile. "You're so mean to me! I bet that'll be the last time for a long time you're gonna get ass from me. Yeah, ain't so funny now is it?" She laughed as he pouted at her.

"You're gonna hold out on me already? Nah something tells me that I awoken something in that ass last night. You might say you're gonna deny me, but will you deny yourself from feeling everything I made you feel last night. Especially after damn near three years! Nah, pretty girl it ain't happening." He smirked at her as he pulled her onto him so that she straddled his lap.

"Shut up and kiss me already." He was right ain't no way in hell was she about to deny him especially after last night. Just when things started to heat up they were interrupted by her phone ringing on the nightstand. They both ignored it. Not long after Roman's started to ring too, but neither paid it any mind. It wasn't until there was someone banging on the door did they finally understand nothing was going to happen that morning. Bren groaned as she rolled off of Roman and walked into the bathroom to leave him to get the door. Roman laid there for a minute willing away the beginning of his erection as the person continued to bang on the door. Finally, he sighed and threw on his basketball shorts and walked toward the door.

" **WHAT**!?" He roared as he snatched it open. Naomi looked at him unimpressed. Was he supposed to scare her with his loud ass? It ain't work.

"First of all don't be yelling at me like you ain't got no damn sense. Second, where the hell is Bren. I know she was supposed to leave with you last night. She hasn't answered none of my texts or calls and I'm getting worried. I mean yeah I knew she might be mad or whatever, but she don't gotta ignore me! Anyway, do you know where she is?" Roman just blinked at her. She said way too much way too fast. But then again Bren did say she was going to get her and the twins back for leaving her. So why not get the ball rolling on that for her.

"Nao, I don't know nothing. We rode here together and then went our separate ways once we got here. I remember her saying something about her room getting cancelled so she was gonna go try and see if she could share with one of the other seamstress, but I'm not sure which one. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get a little more sleep before I have to head to the gym." Naomi just squinted her eyes at her cousin, the man who supposedly had feelings for her best friend. He damn sure wasn't acting like it right now!

"Mmmhmm. If you see her before I do let her know I'm looking for her." She looked around his room before she left and noticed a woman's close thrown around the bed. No wonder he wasn't worried about Bren. He was too worried about getting his dick wet by whoever he was hiding here! Naomi reached the door when she heard something fall in the bathroom, but something told her she'd be better off not knowing who was in there intruding on her friends future man.

"Oh hey Nao? Whenever you see her can you let her know she left her bag in my car. Just in case she needed it soon or something." It was killing him not to burst out laughing at the looks she was giving him. He knew she'd seen Bren's clothes, but he just hoped she didn't realize they were Bren's. She just nodded her head and walked out of the door. He shook his head laughing as he walked toward the bathroom.

"So that was your best friend letting me know that if I see you I'm to let you know that she's looking for you and she's worried. So you might want to call her." Roman said as Bren was pulling her hair into a bun to put on her shower cap.

"Why didn't you just tell her I was here? No. Never mind I'm glad you didn't I can have a little bit more fun this way. So how much longer until we have to leave?" Bren asked as she slowly approached him wearing nothing but a sly smirk. Once she reached him she scratched her nails down his chest causing him to his.

"You sure you can't handle me again so soon? I mean not tooting my own horn or nothing, but I put it on that ass last night." He smirked as he proceeded grab both cheeks.

"Only one way to find out big man." She seductively bit her lip as she slid her hand down into his basketball shorts.

"Aight but I don't want to hear you complain later. Now get that ass in the shower." He demanded as he slapped her ass.

It was two hours later and Bren was hobbling around the arena trying to make sure all her work was in order to be repaired or given out. "Well it's about damn time you turned up! Do you know Naomi been looking for you all day? Because she has and you had all of us worried as hell! Where were you last night? We know you left with Ro, but after that nobody could find you." Bren tried to hide her discomfort as Jey stood there with his hands on his hips waiting for answers.

"I don't know maybe y'all would've know where I was if you didn't fucking leave me at the arena! I get that y'all were trying to get me and Roman together for whatever reason, but damn. What if he had already left? What if I would've been stranded here thanks to y'all? Didn't think of all that did you? Nah of course not because all you three cared about was tryna make Bren and Roman happen. I slept with a friend last night because your pain in the ass sister cancelled my room and there wasn't anymore available so if it wasn't for them I would've been fucked. Now if you'll excuse me I got shit to do." With that Bren tried her best to storm away, but it was more of a fast waddle. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the look on Jey's face as she turned away only to hear him yell. "Why're you walking funny?"

"I'm fine I think I pulled a muscle!" She turned the corner and ran directly into Naomi. Time to put on an award winning performance she thought.

"Wait before you say anything I just wanna say that I love you and as your best friend you have to love me too. And before you even think about going off on me just know that I know _exactly_ where you were last night because I can clearly tell you got some dick. You're eyes are brighter, you walking funny and you got a big ass hickey on your neck that you tried to get covered up in make up, but boo boo the fool I am **not**! So tell me what you have to say to that." Naomi smirked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I can't fuckin stand you! You always gotta take the fun outta shit. It completely worked on Jey and then here you come with this I know what you did last night shit. How'd you know I was with Ro last night anyway? I didn't leave any type of trail."

"Aww shut up you know you love me. And of course it worked on Jey you know that boy can't stand you being mad at him. I knew because when I went to Ro's room earlier I saw your suitcase. Thanks to your obnoxious ass blue tape on a bright ass pink suitcase I knew it was yours. It didn't click until later when I remembered Ro said your bag was in his car, but if you were M.I.A why would you have your suitcase in his room. Soooo what's going on there now? I mean he obviously dicked you down severely. Got you walked around like you been riding his shit for days I'm proud of you." Naomi laughed at the look Bren shot her. "I'm just saying it was about time you got back on the horse again. Pun interned."

"Well if you must know I'm no longer single and neither is he. That's all I'm saying about the subject I gotta get to work and you need to get ready for your match. Imma catch you in catering. Bye!" With that Bren continued on her journey as fast as she could away from her prying friend.

Later that night as the show started to calm down Bren found herself in catering eating an ice cream sundae for whatever reason. She saw a sweaty Roman walk into the room followed by the twins. He grabbed a bottle of water before walking over to her. They hadn't spoke about if they'd be all out in the public with their newly formed relationship, but apparently Ro had decided that for her when he leaned down to give her a quick kiss before sitting next to her. She anxiously looked around to see if anyone saw it. Only to see that everyone was currently starring at them. Bren looked at Roman quickly before rolling her eyes when he did nothing but shrug his shoulders.

"What? You had ice cream right there." He said as he pointed to his lip with a smirk. She just shook her head as the twins made their way over to the table.

"Awww shit well it's about gotdamn time! Aye y'all Ro finally manned up and snatched up Bren!" Jimmy yelled loud enough for the whole damn building to hear. Bren hide her face in her hands as she laughed. When she looked up again he pulled her into his lap and made a show out of kissing her in front of all their coworkers. When they broke apart she hid her face in his neck as everybody cheered and aww'd at the new couple.

"You sure you wanna be attached to these crazy ass cousin's of mine even more than you already were pretty girl?" He asked with a smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Before anything else could be said Naomi walked in the room and looked at them and smiled.

"Pay up bitches! I told y'all they were fuckin." Jey said as he had his hand out. Bren just shook her head. She loved her crew.

* * *

 **Well I'm technically three days late, but that's works fault! Seeing a lot of follows last chapter but only a couple of reviews discouraged me a little bit not gonna lie. But I did finish it! So there's that. Writing was so much easier to do when people showed love and when I was unemployed lol. But it's countdown to Mania for me so what I plan on doing is _trying_ to write for my other things until then. Probably won't get updates on anything until I'm back though. So for the last time for what was supposed to be a one shot, review please! Thanks for reading my lil thing. **


End file.
